Softie
by novice-otaku3
Summary: Shiznat ONESHOT. Fluffy. Executive Natsuki is scary! ...Or is she?


**A/N: Hello guys! Just a Oneshot to get my focus back on the longer stories... WARNING: Its a little lemony later erm...calm down though its still T but im just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime**

* * *

Kuga Natsuki Editor in Chief of the World Travel and Sciences department of the ever famous Hime Magazine. Known as the notorious beast who singlehandedly scared the life out of the publisher board of directors and caused three grown men to cower like six year old toddlers due to a seemingly small innocent suggestion to add -_get this_\- horoscopes to the sciences columns to add interest of a younger audience. The woman had gone completely off. From that day on, word had traveled quickly around the office and due to either respect or fear, nobody risked getting on her bad side. Natsuki was labeled as a wolf, strong, independent, fierce and humorless.

As she entered the building that morning the lively chatter of her coworkers died immediately. She kept her gaze straight forward ignoring the looks of admiration and anxious giddiness. The crowd parted allowing the blunette to walk without curving around the idiots who dared block her way to her office. The soft clicks of her heels on the floors of the building were the only sound that was made until she swung around the corner. Glancing back at the crowd of wimps looking back at her intensely before disappearing from sight.

A burst of sound echoed as soon as Natsuki was gone. Idle chatter was replaced with proclamations of love and other useless things the blunette didn't care to hear as she left to check on her department's writers and editors… and as usual…it was busy. *_sigh* Here we go again_.

"Natsuki we have a problem!" Her assistant and long-time friend shouted as soon as she spotted her enter.

_Ugh.._ "What is it Mai?" Natsuki asked in a dead tone as she continued her pace to her office.

"Hanato-kun has continued his…ideas, and this time he's settled on *_gulp_* celebrity hideaways.." Mai answered, instinctively taking a step back.

"WHAT!?" The blunette's outburst went unnoticed by the rushing steps of several employees who have grown used to the woman's explosive outbursts. She shook in anger as her eyes grew wild with rage.

"Take me to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Natsuki, you are a little upset and-"

"Now." She ordered again with more bass and authority in her voice this time. She knew this would not scare her friend due to how long they've known each other, but she wanted to show how serious she was.

The two walked briskly to the unsuspecting editor's office. After arriving, they saw the man with dark green hair sign off on a document before looking up to see his superior glaring daggers at him in front of his desk.

"Um..M-May I help you boss?" Hanato said while politely giving a slight bow to the blunette and assistant.

Mai gave a warning gesture for the man's personal assistant to follow her out to avoid going deaf.

"CELEBRITY HIDEAWAYS!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF. YOU HAVE FOUR AND A HALF MINUTES. GO." The door shut.

"P-Please don't be mad boss! I just thought….that…I just thought-" He stuttered frantically waving his arms in panic.

"You just thought what? That I'd somehow have a brain aneurism and overlook the fact that YOU WANT TO RUN A STORY ABOUT CELEBRITY 'HANGOUT SPOTS' in a WORLD TRAVEL GENRE!?"

"N-No I…"

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU PURPOSELY UNDERMINING THIS COMPANY'S DEPARTMENT?" Natsuki yelled again not giving the man time to come up with an excuse.

"No I-" he struggled.

"THE MAGAZINE?"

"No…just-"

The blunette took a threatening step forwards, causing the man to stumble onto the top of his desk in surprise. "_MY_ AUTHORITY?"

The man's eyes widened and he quickly jumbled his thoughts together to say a response, but in the end all he could do was shake his head no. Natsuki took a step back and turned to walk away. Just before shutting the door behind her she left him with some words to think about.

"If you are so interested in the superficial world of the highlife, then I strongly suggest you make a transfer request and send it in to HR to the gossip department on the third floor. If not, take a moment to decide what you think I will approve of for a WORLD TRAVEL article. This is a major magazine, not a sleepover Hanato."

She made her way out of his office and heard sounds of multiple papers tearing.

"And the wolf strikes again." The female person assistant muttered. Mai just let out a hearty laugh at the young girl.

"Time for damage control, make sure my boss hasn't gone insane."

"Likewise." Mai said as she saw Natsuki coming her way.

* * *

The tough girl kept her harsh reputation tenfold after her fellow employees had learned of how their beast commutes to work every day. An ocean blue DUCATI 848 streetfighter. The engine was rumored to be specially made to drop your heart level to your ankles when revved. The blunette waved stoically to her friend before tugging her helmet on roughly and peeling away from the building's parking lot.

* * *

The Ducati came to an abrupt stop at the front of her two story house garage, clicked the opener and dragged the bike inside. She stood up tall and closed the garage door watching it shut before going inside. The blunette plopped down on the couch with an air of indifference.

"Ara ara I do not get a hello today?" A warm Kyoto-ben soothed playfully. Immediately after hearing that voice, a whole new side of the biker girl appeared. Oh boy would her coworkers be surprised…

"Shizuruuu!" Natsuki hopped off of the couch and dived onto her girlfriend like a happy puppy. Her arms encircled her waist as she placed small kisses on the light purple apron Shizuru was wearing. Shizuru just chuckled.

"So, how was work today Na-tsu-ki?" She cooed bringing her girlfriend up for a quick peck on the cheek.

Natsuki grumbled. "Hmm, you know it's our rule to not bring work problems home. But I've got it all under control honey" She reached up and cupped her girlfriend's chin giving her a long passionate kiss which Shizuru happily complied to.

As the kisses started to get deeper both girl's found themselves panting pretty hard. Shizuru broke the kiss, much to her remorse, and tried to snap out of the lustful haze that was filling her up but before she could, Natsuki lifted both of Shizuru's legs and crashed them both onto the wall causing her to moan in surprise when their hips met.

"Nat-mmmm….mmm…su..suki..hold on a-a sec.." Shizuru struggled to talk in between breaks of searing hot wet kisses.

"Mmm yes 'Zuru?" Natsuki whispered in a low voice by her ear before gently nibbling on the brunette's soft neck. Shizuru wiggled under the actions of her undeniably hot girlfriend, who was still holding her up, having thighs resting on either side of her waist.

"A-Aren't our friends c-coming over for…dinner…. tonight?" The brunette stuttered obviously trying to keep a clear head as Natsuki sucked on her pulse point and began massaging Shizuru's tender behind.

Natsuki smirked at the futile way Shizuru was fighting against her efforts. _She's loving this. *sigh* I love her so_ _much_. "Yes baby." She answered before heading back to her neck, this time sucking more roughly.

"T-Then mmm! Shouldn't w-we..mmm…stop befor- oh! OH GOD Suki!" Shizuru gave up on her persuading as soon as she felt Natsuki grinding her hips in a slow steady rhythm. Natsuki mashed her burning lips to the brunette's own and continued adding more pressure after each thrust. Moans started to fill the air…then _DING DONG_!

_Noooooooooooooooooooooo_! "Go away, we're not home!" Natsuki screamed at the intruders. She was still holding her girlfriend's legs but stopped moving. Shizuru let out a sexy throaty mix between a chuckle and a whine, as she untangled her thighs from Natsuki's waist and strode to the door. The blunette groaned unhappily pouting like a puppy denied a treat.

The door opened revealing Natsuki's friends Yuuki Nao, and Tokiha Mai. Shizuru greeted them with a short hug before closing the door and heading back into the kitchen.

"What took so long mutt, we interrupt something important? Oh never mind I forgot…you are too much of a wimp for something like that!" Nao taunted plopping down on the couch and turning on the blunette's Ps3 console. Natsuki huffed loudly and plopped down next to her on the couch grabbing the other controller. Mai rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to help Shizuru with the cooking.

"Shut it up spider!" she growled.

"Hahahaha I bet you're a bottom too!" The redhead teased again.

"I swear Yuuki Nao if you don't stop it I'll-"

"Ooh is someone getting angry? Must be because I'm right! I bet you can't even cool off until after.."

"If I can't then you definitely can't either….because from what I heard, you were on your knees _begging_!"

The redhead whirled around showing the unhealthy reddening of her face. "Wh-Who told you about that!?" She choked out in panic. "It was just once!"

Natsuki grinned evilly in amusement. "Hahaha I was just joking but thanks for the dirt!"

"Y-You little-"

"Dinner's ready," Shizuru called from the kitchen, successfully interrupting the little soon-to-be altercation.

"Coming love!" Natsuki called back before sticking her tongue out at Nao one more time.

* * *

Dinner went on with a few more teases that necessary that night. After the plates were washed and put away, the couples headed out to the living room to curl up and watch a movie marathon on tv for a while. Mai and Nao sat on the couch directly in front of the set, while Natsuki and Shizuru sat on the smaller couch by the wall. Natsuki looked over to her girlfriend and saw her shiver slightly. Without even thinking about it, she sat up, grabbed a blanket from underneath the couch and coaxed Shizuru to lay down on the couch and covered her with the blanket.

Shizuru looked up with a loving gaze and stroked the blunette's hand in gratitude. "Lay with me?" She asked softly not wanting to disturb the other couple. Natsuki blushed and nodded as she was led down, and spooned the brunette from behind under the blanket. _She's so beautiful_…The blunette thought as she absentmindedly stroked chestnut strands from Shizuru's face.

"I love you 'Zuru." She whispered and pecked her on the cheek. When she felt movement, Natsuki released her hold on her waist as Shizuru turned her body to face hers. In the dim lighting provided by the Tv Natsuki could only barely see emotional water-filled eyes before hands found their way to her blue locks and pulled her in to a slow loving kiss. After pulling back once more for air, Shizuru looked deeply into Natsuki's emerald orbs.

"I love you too Suki, so much."

* * *

The next morning the Ducati halted roughly into the company parking lot. Natsuki turned her phone off and slipped it into her back pocket before opening the door and pressing the elevator to her floor.

As usual the conversation stopped once again to make room for the clicking of boots on the floor and lungful fearful gazes. Natsuki kept her eyes forward and turned the corner. Chatter sped back up again. The blunette finally made her way to her floor and Mai was already there waiting for her with a notepad in hand.

"We have a problem.." Her friend/assistant informed.

"What now?" Natsuki asked indifferently continuing to walk to her office.

"It seems Hanato-kun is really looking for your forgiveness…" Mai replied as she watched her boss's eyes widen at the dozens upon dozens of roses spread out all over her office. Mai took a large step back in preparation. The blunette tried to set her briefcase down on her desk, but all the vases of roses caused her to nearly loose her balance and trip. She whirled around in mountain-top frustration and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"BRING. HIM. HERE!"

Kuga Natsuki Editor in Chief of the World Travels and Sciences department of the ever famous Hime magazine. Known as the beast who…is actually a big softie on the inside! Just don't swarm her office with flowers…

* * *

**A/N okay later! Drop a review please! :)**


End file.
